


Unveiled

by tvrres



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Suicide, arizona cares, arizona helps, callie lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres
Summary: The phone rung.Once.Twice.”Hello?”“Arizona””Calliope? Are you okay?”“Please just get home.””Calliope Torres. Tell me what’s going on.”“I tried to kill myself Arizona.”
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> *please read*
> 
> Hi everyone! I’m so sorry for the stream of depressing fics. I typically write the “vibe” of fic in correlation with how my mental state is. This fic is inspired on how I wished my family reacted when I told them I self harm/have attempted suicide (basically my best-case scenario and if they were supportive.) Writing how I’m feeling is my healthy coping mechanism and how I distract myself from self harm. I also typically write for myself. I write fics that _I_ want to read so I’m sorry if what I write isn’t what you like.  
> I will also be going to a mental facility soon and I'll be there for two weeks to a month or so, so I won’t be able to post or I won’t be able to post as much as I’d like. Love you guys :)
> 
> xoxo emmy :D

The door shut and the air settled around them. Sofia babbled, toddling to the play mat centered in the living room. 

“I think I’m gonna go walk to the store and grab some wine. Do you want anything while I’m out?” Arizona said, pulling the sleeves to her jacket onto her arm. The snow fell around them, making the windows outlooking the city to bear a similar resemblance to static on a television screen. 

Callie's heart picked up, she felt… relief? 

_”This could be it… This could be my chance to finally do it. To finally… leave. To finally disappear.”_ Callie thought to herself.

“Calliope?” Arizona's voice echoed, pulling Callie out of her head full of fatal thoughts. 

“Hm?”

“You want me to get you anything while I’m at the store?” 

Arizona repeated herself, almost sounding annoyed.

Callie pondered for a moment. She wanted Arizona to leave and she wanted her to leave quickly so she could lock herself away. Away. Away from the world. 

“No. I’m all set. But you better be careful out there, it could be icy. Even on the sidewalk” Callie said, plastering on a smile, hoping, almost praying it would convince Arizona to leave faster. 

“Of course I will Calliope. Well, call me if you need anything.” 

And just like that the door was pulled to a close and she was gone.

She turned. Making her way to the bathroom, heeding no time to get this over with. She had put it off for far too long now. 

She stood before her reflection, a handful of deadly pulls sat in the palm of her hand. Her mascara was smudged, not that it mattered. She’d be dead soon anyways. 

She cupped her hand against her lips, letting the pills slip into her mouth swallowing the dozen that made it past her lips.

“Mama?” Sofia babbled from the doorway of the bathroom. 

“Sofia!” Callies hand fell, dropping the pills causing them to scatter everywhere. 

“Mommy” Sofia giggled, tapping her feet to imitate the sound of the pills clashing against the tile.

“Sof… You should be playing with your blocks in the living room” Callie said softly, crouching down to be level with her two year old

“Mommy” She squealed, her sticky toddler hand reaching out and grabbing a hold of Callie's hand, grinning happily up at her mother.

“Oh Sofia…” Callie murmured. Her Sofias dainty fingers grasped tightly around her own.

Callie lifted her up, clutching her, nearly for dear life, against her. Inhaling her scent. Rubbing her back, the way she knew Mark would to get her to go to sleep.

“Oh God…” Callie cried into Sofias tiny shoulder. Realizing what she had done. Realizing the life she would be leaving. A life with a daughter and a beautiful wife.

Her breathing picked up, she felt like she was being smothered. Her stomach hurt but she couldn’t tell if it were from the dozen pills she had swallowed or the reality that had just hit her.

She placed Sofia in her room, shutting the door behind her. She slumped against the wall, shaking. Unsure of what to do next she called Arizona. She wanted her to get home.

The phone rung.

Once.

Twice.

_”Hello?”_

“Arizona”

_”Calliope? Are you okay?”_

“Please just get home.” 

_”Calliope Torres. Tell me what’s going on.”_

“I tried to kill myself Arizona.”

The words hung in the air for a moment.

 _“I’ll be there in two minutes. Stay on the phone Calliope.”_

Callie could hear Arizona begin sprinting down the street. 

Callie let her tears fall. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her hands shook at her sides, she felt like she was going to throw up. She didn’t know if shakiness was a side effect of overdose or if it were nerves (relief?)

Arizona burst through the door, her eyes fell onto a wilted Calliope Torres. Her face red and raw with tears. Beads of sweat brimmed around her hairline. 

“Calliope..” Arizona sighed with relief, falling to the ground into an embrace with her wife. Pressing her forehead against Callies.

They held each other for a moment. Crying against each other's skin. 

But the moment ended quickly. Arizona sprung into action

“What did you do? What brand did you take? How many pills did you take? Do you have any symptoms of seizing? Heart attack?” Arizona's fingers gently searching for Callies pulse on her wrist 

Callies words were jumbled in her mouth. 

“Uhm… I think about a dozen? The anti-depressants… I-I don’t remember the brand. I was gonna take more than a dozen but Sofia… _Sofia_ ”

“What about Sofia? Is she okay?”

“Yeah… I just- I realized she already lost a father. She didn’t deserve to lose one of her mothers too. That’s why I didn’t take more…” Callie murmured. 

Before Arizona could respond Callie began to throw up. She sobbed. Tears mixing with vomit.   
Her cries weren’t mere whispers, no. She screamed out in pain. In sadness and despair. 

Arizona stroked her head, kissing her shoulder. 

Arizona's heart ached. Seeing the pills amidst the bile. Hearing her wife cry. Knowing that she wasn’t there for her wife during the lowest point in her life. The fact that her wife was in so much pain to the point where it pushed her to the brink of death. 

They sat together, against the wall. Crying into each others arms.

_“Calliope… I love you.”_


End file.
